


Reflection

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Heartbreaking, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song from Mulan, Luz had to be herself instead of being something she's not.
Kudos: 9





	Reflection

Luz walked out of her house and looked at herself in the puddle.

Luz sniffed as tears filled her eyes.

Luz sees her mother

Luz walked into the cemetery and sees her father's grave.

Luz takes off her gold earrings and put it on the ground.

Luz walked into a mausoleum

Luz takes off her pearl necklace.

Luz takes off her make up with wipes.

Luz takes off a scrunchie letting her short hair down.

Luz walked out of the cemetery

The End


End file.
